


Master Minds

by ellerabe



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Roxie and Velma move to Spain to work for the cable company, where they meet Alba, and help her.





	Master Minds

"What are we changing are names too again?" Roxie asked as she shifted in her seat.

"Rosalynn, and Valeraine." The brunette answers.

"And who is who again?"

"Seriously, Rox? It's simple. You're Rosalynn, and I'm Valeraine."

"O-oh, okay. Uh, where are we from?"

"I'm going over this one more time, and that's it, got it?'

The blonde nods her head quickly.

"We're from France, we're moving because we need money, and the telephone company is so successful here. And, you better not let that southern accent get through, or you'll blow the whole thing." Velma says one last time before downing the last of her vodka.

"Right, right." Roxie says, messing her with her hands nervously. "A-and what if we can't do this?"

"We can, and we will." The other woman says in a deep tone.

The train comes to a stop, and the horn blows. Velma stands up, and grabs there bags from the overhead shelves. She hands Roxie her own, and they head out of the train to the station.

"Where are we headed now?"

"The Palace. It's a hotel; we'll be staying there for now."

After arriving to the hotel, Velma and Roxie head inside. Roxie awkwardly stands behind the taller woman as she talks to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, a room for two please." Roxie hears, and furrows her brows.

Why not for one?

She sees Velma turn her way with a key in hand. She follows after the brunette as they head towards the elevators.

"The stairs are over there!" The woman from the desk says, pointing the way to the stairs on the other side of the building.

Velma rolls her eyes, and takes Roxie's hand to drag her in that direction. They make their way to floor three, and off to room thirty-two. She opens the door, allowing Roxie inside before herself.

"Why did you get a room with two beds?" The blonde asks as she sits on one of the two twin beds.

"Really?" Velma asks, slightly annoyed. "We can't let people find out about us here. Did you not hear the woman about the fucking elevator?"

"O-oh, yeah. It's so stupid."

Velma sighs, throwing her suitcase on the floor, and sits next to her blonde lover. "I know it is, but we have to lay low while we're here."

"I know," Roxie replies softly, laying her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"We just need to get that money, and get out of here."

Across town, Alba stands in front of the vault with Carlos' key in her hands. Her eyes move around the room frantically as she reaches forward. After turning the key, and opening the door, she starts to pull the money, and places it into the bag.

"That's enough!" She hears, making her jump.

Alba stands to see Francisco walking her way from out of the darkness. "I-I…" the words she needs cannot be formed.

"What do you think you're doing, Alba?"

"You don't understand." She shifts from foot to foot. "I need this money… I'm in trouble Francisco."

"That doesn't matter, put it back… immediately!"

Alba shook in her place, afraid of what the man she used to love was going to do. She turned, and ran from the room without the money.


End file.
